I'll Walk
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: Song fic for I'll Walk. Hilary gets into a car accident after a fight wiht Kai, and her legs won't move. Hear song for more.
1. Chapter 1

**I was actually listening to the song 'I'll Walk' by Bucky Covington when this popped into my head. The song paints t a picture in your mind well; you can imagine every point, from start to end. I hope you all likes!**

**Go on youtube and look up 'I'll Walk,' it's by Bucky Covington.**

**Disclaimer: Neither are mine, the song or the anime.**

Kai tried to focus on the room as Hilary kept screaming at him. She was pissed; it didn't take a long time to figure that out. So, finally obeying her commands to pull over he did and said, "I don't know what the hell you're crying for, Hilary."

"Maybe the fact you're a bitch?" She hissed back. But he grabbed her hand as she reached for the door handle and she said, "What, now you don't want me to leave? Not long ago, you seemed pretty keen to throw me out the window."

"Just let me take you home. I don't want an accident to happen or anything," He replied, turning his car off. He was a bit worried, as it was a moonless night and her dress was black.

But she just said, "Kai, I'll walk. Let go of my hand and let me go. I'm hurt in a way you won't understand. Just shut up, and we can talk about this later. Just let me go, get home, and don't worry, I'll walk."

Although he was reluctant, he released her hand as she climbed out of the car. He watched as she began walking in the direction of her own home as he began driving again toward his place he shared with Tala and them.

**It will be short, as I'm doing a chapter for every verse and chorus. It's a sad song I'll say, but it's still nice to see what happens in the end. Reviews when you finish please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back with 2. This is where it gets happier; still sad, but happier still.

Disclaimer: don't own either!

Hilary shivered slightly as a cold wind blew. When she looked down, she couldn't see herself; maybe she should've let Kai drive her home…

_Too late now though,_ She thought, looking both ways before beginning to walk across a street to get her home.

_I wish we hadn't fought… It's so cold; I wonder how those boys stand it all year._

But her eyes went wide as headlights came cruising around the curve, too fast to stop. She was frozen; her legs wouldn't move for her.

A screech of brakes was heard by all the houses on that street. The driver gasped as his car slammed into the young girl walking across the street. He hadn't seen her with the curve like it was.

Tyson gasped when he saw who Max had hit. The poor boy was still learning; he'd slowed down, but not enough o hit the girl he'd just nailed.

Wait- brown hair, black dress, paler skin…

"Hilary?" Tyson opened his door and told Max to call 911. Going around to the front of the car, he nearly screamed.

When Max came out, he did scream. "I hit Hilary?" But then he froze. "But she was with Kai and he was going to drive her home..."

Tyson looked up from where he was crouched beside Hilary. "Go call Tala and them. I don't have Kai's number; tell them to call him and tell him Hilary's in the hospital from being hit by a car."

Max nodded and went back into the front seat, grabbing his phone and dialing Tala's number.

"Hey, listen, I need you to call Kai… No, it's about Hilary… What? Look just tell him she's being taken to the hospital… She was hit by a car."

Tyson could hear Tala's screech from outside the car. "WHAT?" But Max listened as Tala continued. "My god, man, who hit her? Look, I'll go find Kai; he locked himself in his room, something about fighting with Hilary. As soon as you know damage to her, call me or one of the other boys and we'll keep the others informed best we can through you two."

Max said thanks before closing his phone and looking back as sirens flashed and wailed.

"Tyson, they're here, move so they can get there," he said, pulling Tyson away from Hilary the girl didn't look too bad; Max hadn't been going too fast, but still…

Tala let the phone slide through his fingers before screaming, "KAI!"

The Russian in question came out and snapped, "What?"

Tala ran up to him and said, "Hilary was just hit by a car. She's going to the hospital as we speak. Max just called, try him for more information."

But then Kai's cell rang. He snatched it up before opening it and saying, "Kai speaking… yeah, I just heard…" Then he nearly dropped the phone as he heard them say her legs wouldn't move at all.

"What happened to her that caused it?" Kai nearly yelled into the phone.

The nurse on the other end said, "Come to the hospital and we'll tell you all we know."

Kai then allowed the phone to thump on the floor. He heard Spencer yell up, but ignored it as he began pushing Tala toward the door. "Take me now. You're legal to drive; I'm not at all about to."

Tala raised his hands. "I only have my permit, I can't!"

Kai just shoved him again and said, "I'm a responsible adult, and I say you're doing it because I'll get mine revoked if I drive now!"

Then Spencer came up and said, "What happened?"

Kai looked up. "Spencer, you're taking me to the hospital now. No questions, you'll see when we get there."

Spencer nodded and grabbed his keys; Kai followed behind, lost in his thoughts.

_If only I'd locked her in and never letting her get out, this wouldn't have happened…_

**Kai POV**

I'll never forget that night we spent driving.

Nor will I forget when I walked into her ward and asked for her and her condition.

The nurse smiled sadly. "She's mostly okay. Her legs still won't move, but we have our doctors working on what happened now. Follow me and you can see her."

I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from breaking down there.

Spencer followed until we reached her door. He leaned against the wall and said, "I'll wait here. I don't know her well." But I grabbed him and thought, _not letting anyone out of my sight now._

I felt a tear leak out when I saw her laying on the bed, with her parents on either side, refusing to let the bladers around them within a foot of the bed, saying they'd 'Only make it worse for their little angel.'

But Hilary looked at me and said, "Kai…"

I walked over and glared at her parents when they said for me to stay back. But they listened as Hilary said, "It's okay, I'll walk. Maybe not today, or this week, but I will. Just so long as you hold my hand. I'm hurt and confused and don't understand any of this. It all happened too fast for my brain to understand. Let's just all be quiet for a bit, and later we can talk about everything. But right now, I want you stay, because I will walk."

Her father began walking around and nearly pushed me away, but Hilary said, "No. I want Kai close."

I gently squeezed her hand. She looked so fragile right now; it was scary, to say the least. I smiled slightly and whispered, "I know you will."

**Next bit up! I'm happy, it's getting better and Kai and Hilary are already making up! But it isn't over yet…**

**Reviews are appreciated, but finish reading before you do please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the last one… It sucks, I liked this fic. It's also my first real Kai/Hil fic. I hope you all have liked it so far, and now we have the end!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't. Although they both rock!**

**Tala's POV**

I don't think I ever saw Kai leave Hilary for the year she had therapy.

It wasn't irreversible; it was slight damage to her spine. They said it might actually never reverse itself. But she went with everything they said could give her legs back.

But her parents said, "Hillary dear, do you really want to spend so much time on something that might work?"

The brunette had nodded, determination burning in her eyes. Kai had stayed with her through everything.

Later that year, Hilary's parents actually died.

Kai stuck with her for that, too. Most of us Blitzkrieg boys did. Only Ian didn't, but that was because he was off visiting somewhere in New Zealand. We knew how it was to lose someone close, since we all did remember our parents and how it felt to know we'd never see them again. So we stayed with her when we could, and Kai never left.

So now, a year later, Bryan and I are sitting on a bench in a park, me with binoculars and him with popcorn, strangely enough.

"Bryan, you do know we're watching for Hilary to walk, not a movie?" I said, looking sideways at him. He nodded and I returned to my Kai watching and nearly choked on the popcorn I'd been eating as I saw him kneel.

"Bryan, now! Get the camera!"

Bryan nearly jumped out of his skin. "Why? Is she going to?"

"No, but he's about to!" Then I stole the camera and zoomed as much as possible, finally ending up with perfection.

"Kai will hate us, but we'll love him always!" I snickered as I took a picture of the couple, with Kai with a little velvet box and Hilary sitting in a wheelchair before him, gasping like I had.

"This is amazing, wait 'till Spencer sees this, Bryan!" I smiled, showing him. But then we watched as Kai got up and, still crouching, slipped something on Hilary's left hand. We mentally laughed our heads off; wait until Tyson hears about this. He's had a crush on Hilary for years now, but he's never been able to get to her either because of Kai or because he chickened out at the last minute.

But on the outside, we sat, leaning back on the benches, watching as Hilary began following Kai somewhere we knew Spencer would follow them. I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Tyson, you won't believe what I just saw…"

**Normal POV**

Hilary looked up at Tala, standing behind her and to her left. He smiled down and said, "Ready for this?"

Due to Hilary's father (Or lack thereof) Tala was substituting in for her. But he raised an eyebrow at her smile as she grabbed his hand.

Hilary looked into his eyes and knew he'd agree to her idea.

"I'll walk Tala. I know this will hurt, I know you understand, and I want you to hold my hand for it." She frowned as a tear became seen in his right eye. "Please don't cry Tala. This is already hard enough for me." Then she smiled as he came around in front of her and said, "Let's go. I'm sure it will be the best gift ever for Kai to see me walking."

**Kai POV**

I smiled as I heard music playing. I smiled bigger when the curtain twitched. But I nearly yelled in shock and joy when Hilary walked out, Tala supporting her slightly.

But she was _walking._

I knew it had to hurt her; every time she'd even stood much less walked in previous attempts; she'd always dropped from the pain. But just to see her walking now, supported by Tala like this…

I smiled as she reached the area in front of me, and Tala pulled back from her, leaving her on her own. Yet she still stood, proud and tall, like it didn't hurt at all.

I smiled at her. "I never expected this."

She smiled. "I knew you wouldn't."

"But I still love it."

She waited until the priest announced the final line for him before saying, "I knew you would."

**And that's the end I hated to finish it. I wanted to keep going on it, but every good thing ends I guess. Now I ask for reviews, please! I want to know how you liked it and all.**


End file.
